


Tricks of the Trade

by A_G_Sawyer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After endgame, All the Smut, Cullen wants sex, Cullen's being sneaky, Cullen's learning tricks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Inquisitor's distracted by Cullen, Josephine's helping, My first smutty fanfic, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, garden sex, months later, more smut, tricking the inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_G_Sawyer/pseuds/A_G_Sawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has watched his lovely Inquisitor over the months and has learned a few of her sneaky tricks. He lures her into the garden for a little "alone time" after a few days apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks of the Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I know Cullen usually stumbles all over himself all the time whenever he gets romancy, but I had to wonder. If he's spending all this time with an assassin, you'd think he'd pick up a thing or two. Also, this is my first smut, and my second fanfic. Comments are helpful! :)

 

He'd been staring at her all day. Inquisitor Mirriam Trevelyan had been so busy, rushing around meeting dignitaries and planning scouting missions. She and Commander Cullen Rutherford hadn't had any time to themselves for days, and it was really starting to weigh on her. Their relationship wasn't a secret anymore, but even as the Inquisitor, some things couldn't be helped. Mirriam sat now in her terribly uncomfortable throne as another prisoner was brought to her attention.

Cullen leaned casually against the wall in front of the door to Solas' study, a grin threatening the corners of his lips. The prisoner's crimes were read aloud, Josephine speaking so formally it gave Mirriam a headache. She always had a hard time breaking through Antivan accents. Looking past the prisoner, Mirriam shot a quick smile at Cullen who slid his fingers through his hair, chin down a little, smoldering. Mirriam could barely concentrate.

“...ransacking their houses. This needs to be addressed, Inquisitor. What do you suppose should be done?” Mirriam shook her head and returned to the present.

“I'm sorry Josephine. Yes, it does. Ransacking is bad. Put him in the stable with Blackwall, make him clean the stalls. Blackwall will teach him a few lessons.”

“But, Inquisitor, he is a horse thief. Do you really think the stables are the best place for him? Is that not dropping him into the heart of temptation?”

“What? Oh, right, of course. No, just throw him in the dungeon for a few days. We'll have The Iron Bull pay a visit to him. That should be sufficient. Are we done yet?” Mirriam said this all very fast and stood up.

“Wha- uh, yes Your Worship, of course. I shall have the prisoner delivered to the dungeon immediately.”

Cullen folded his arms, one leg crossed over the other and lifted one brow at Mirriam, who was generally much more pulled together than this. Mirriam could see he was enjoying himself and it made her blood burn. She was determined to get him back for this one.

“Thank you, Josephine.” Mirriam stepped down off the dais and headed toward the Commander, hands on her hips. She glared at him, huffing at she approached.

“Quite the performance, Inquisitor. I'm positively inspired.” Cullen teased, arms still folded.

“Yes, well, you have inspired me as well, Commander. Mirriam smirked mischieviously and leaned up, her lips almost touching his, and whispered.

“You may want to watch your back. You never know when something, or someone, might slip out of the shadows...” She slid her fingers across his lips and turned on her heel heading out of the great hall. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw him still standing there, his eyes staring off into nowhere, a blush rising in his cheeks. She heard him clear his throat and he turned to look at her. Winking and laughing, Mirriam left the hall.

***

The evening wore on shifting serenely into night and Mirriam spent most of it watching from the shadows as Cullen constantly looked over his shoulder. She chuckled to herself, enjoying this little game. She'd been following him through the courtyard whispering and hiding just out of sight as he whirled, searching for her. She knew he knew she was there, and she knew it made him crazy that he couldn't find her. At one point she was almost caught as he called to Josephine. Mirriam couldn't hear, but assumed he was asking if Josephine had seen her. She shook her head and they shared some more words. Nodding, she headed back to the great hall.

Several minutes passed and it seemed Cullen had finally given up, moving toward the steps to his tower. She started following after him, but Josephine nearly ran into her.

“Oh, Your Worship, my apologies. I did not see you there. But now that I've found you, would you mind reviewing the nobleman we're to host tomorrow?” Mirriam watched as Cullen entered his tower and sighed. It appeared she'd waited too long.

“Of course, Josie. Lead the way.” Josephine nodded and led her into the great hall.

***

Cullen opened the door to his tower, a grin barely surfacing. He knew Mirriam had been following him through the evening. She was very good at hiding, but he'd learned her tricks over the months. While he couldn't usually spot her, he knew she was there. He also knew she'd planned on getting to him when he was unaware, but he'd counted on her patience to last through the night. Now she believed he had gone off to bed, and Josephine had her distracted.

Cullen removed his armor, trying to work quickly, but struggling. He pulled his white tunic off and slipped into a brown one. Black would have been preferable, but brown would have to do. He wasn't the assassin, after all. That was all Mirriam. He wasn't sure he'd be able to pull this off, but he hoped she'd be caught off guard enough that his plan would unfold at least workably.

He peeked outside, hoping Josephine was taking her time, and darted to the garden. It was lucky that Josephine had a parcel for Mother Giselle from one of the scouting parties. He couldn't guarantee that Mirriam would deliver it, but he hoped she was feeling generous. He backed up into the darkened shadows of the gazebo and waited.

***

“Oh, before you go, Your Worship, the scouts collected these for Mother Giselle's garden. Would you mind delivering them to her? I would do it myself, but I'm in the middle of writing my welcome for tomorrow night.” Josephine stopped and shook her head. “Oh nevermind, I can do it, it's not far. My speech can wait, I suppose.”

“No, no, Josephine, that's not necessary. I'll take it. Is she still awake at this hour?” Mirriam accepted the parcel.

“She may not be, but she said you could just leave it in the gazebo, she'll pick it up in the morning if she's not there already.” Mirriam nodded and headed out to the garden.

Mother Giselle was not there, as it turned out, and Mirriam headed to the gazebo. As she stepped inside, she felt a hand curve around her mouth and an arm around her waist. She tried to scream, dropping the parcel and struggling until she heard the familiar voice.

“You really should watch your back. You never know when something might slip out of the shadows.” He whispered against the skin of her neck and tendrils of pleasure shot through her body. She felt him tighten his grip around her waist, and pull hair away from her neck. He pressed his lips to the tender flesh there and chuckled, his breath ghosting along her skin. She reached her hands up behind her to slide around the back of his neck.

“This was quite the orchestration, Commander, I'm impressed.”

“Well, I've learned a few tricks over these last few months.” He slid his hand up her stomach as he spoke. A fresh wave of pleasure flowed through her as he teased her with his hands, directly resulting in her lightness of breath.

“I should very much like to know these tricks you speak of,” she whispered.

“Would you? Hmm... as I recall, you have been following me around all night, _not_ touching me and _not_ speaking. Why the sudden change of heart?” His fingers teased at the clasps of her tunic and she felt her body temperature rise. She tensed her grip behind his neck, pulling a soft chuckle from his lips.

“You knew I was there. Again, I'm impressed.” Her knees wobbled as he unfastened one button.

“Mmm... I intend to impress you most of the night, actually.” At that, Cullen deftly turned her so she was facing him and then turned them both, placing her between himself and the wall. She jumped, swinging her legs up around his waist. He caught her and slammed her back against the wall pressing his eager lips to hers. Mirriam threw her arms tight around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. She could feel the evidence of his own pleasure and it only heated her more.

“Maybe... we.. should...,” she spoke between kisses, but he interrupted her, perceiving her thoughts.

“No one is coming, Mirriam, we're alone,” he said in a rushed, gravelly voice, dripping with passion. He carried her to the bench and sat down, with her in his lap. He leaned down to kiss her neck as she pressed herself against him. He groaned in pleasure and reached up to unfasten the rest of the buttons on her tunic, tossing it to the floor. Mirriam pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside as well.

Cullen slid his hands up her stomach and tucked his fingers under her breastband toying with the underside of her breasts. Impatiently, she threw her arms behind her back and tore it off, drawing a growl of desire out of her lover. He leaned down to taste her flesh as she threw her head back, offering more.

His hands around her, one on her hip and one supporting her back, Cullen felt the pressure building. He could barely stand it anymore, whispering her name in the night. He tugged at the lacings on her trousers, pulling them free and started to slide them down. Mirriam knelt up, straightening her legs, knees on either side of him, allowing him to remove her leggings. Her silk panties taunted him and he pressed his lips to her stomach, thumbs edging beneath the soft fabric toward her center. A moan ripped through her throat as he found her with his gentle fingers and she cried out his name. Supporting her with his arm around her, hand on her butt, he moved his thumb in swift, circular motions. Mirriam gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. A groan of pleasure escaped her lips as she finally toppled over the edge, muscles tensing.

Unable to bear it any longer, Cullen shifted her onto the bench, a cry of surprise slipping from her mouth. He hooked two fingers around each side of her panties and pulled them down before ripping off his own trousers and climbing on top of her. Moving her legs to either side of the bench, he thrust himself into her, resulting in her growl of shock and pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his back and he plunged deeper and faster. Bodies sweating and sliding over each other, they found a rhythm and followed it all the way to the end. Mirriam felt Cullen's release as he groaned in ecstacy.

Cullen's body shook from the effort as he sat up, bringing Mirriam with him, her legs around his waist. Mirriam leaned up to kiss him tenderly, and he slid his arms around her back, kissing her in return before leaning his forehead on hers. They sat there for a few minutes until a breeze swept through the gazebo. Mirriam shivered, making Cullen's eyes widen, as he was still inside her. She laughed, which brought on another look of shock from him. She climbed off, feeling him slip out of her and turned with her back against his chest.

“That... was incredible,” she said with a sigh.

“Yes, I know.” He grinned and Mirriam turned to smack his shoulder. “I'm teasing! Yes... it was incredible. You are incredible.” He pulled his arms tight around her waist, keeping her warm in the breeze. She snuggled into him, curling her legs up. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

“We should probably get dressed. It's... chilly.”

“Mmm.. so I see.” Cullen chuckled, teasing the tips of her breasts, which earned him another smack. She crawled out of his lap and reached for her panties which he swiftly retrieved and hid from her with a gleam of mischief.

“Uh-uh, I don't think so. You don't need these yet. Oh sure, put your pants on, but when we get back to your quarters, I don't want to have to struggle through all these layers again.” Cullen smiled, deceptive innocence playing at his lips. Hands on her hips, Mirriam narrowed her eyes at him.

“Oh, you think this is happening again tonight, do you?” Mirriam raised an eyebrow at him, as he smiled back at her, her panties wrapped in his fingers. She threw her hands up in defeat and scoffed at him, teasing his eyes as she bent to retrieve her pants. She heard him groan and chuckled, slipping into her blouse. Finally recovered, Cullen pulled his own clothing on and stuffed her panties into his pocket. Sliding his arms around her waist, he whispered against her neck.

“Now, how about we head back to your quarters, hmm? That was only one trick. I've got a few more to show you....” He trailed off and Mirriam's eyes widened and her breath caught. He laughed against her hair, slipping his hand into hers and dragged her off to her room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh, I know, it's totally unrealistic, but it's fun anyway, right? I'll write a more true to life smutty scene later. Please leave comments, I'd love to get your opinion and get better at this!


End file.
